Introduction to Sports
by HeartfulPeach
Summary: COMPLETED! Ike never thought that sports would be that dangerous...
1. Tennis

This is my first fanfic so be nice plz!

HeartfulPeach does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or the characters, just a copy of the game.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was another peaceful day at the Smash Manor. Ike, Peach, Marth and Zelda were having tea in the garden, chatting about the incident that happened 2 hours ago.

"… then Yoshi ate Wario's garlic and stomped out of the kitchen tackling Ness and Lucas" said Peach.

"I hope they're fine" said the queen of Hyrule with a worry look on her face.

"They deserve that" replied Marth. "They exchanged my shampoo for syrup yesterday"

"Oh, so that's why Kirby was feeling sick when he was eating pancakes"

"Hey Ike, you haven't talked yet. Is something wrong?"

"Uh…" the strong swordsman turned to the pink-dressed princess. "I was thinking about what that racket is for" he said while pointing to a racket that was on the grass nearby. "I have seen someone in purple attack with it in battles but I don't understand the form it has"

"That's a tennis racket; it is used to play a sport called tennis. If you want to I can show you how it is"

"Sounds fun" said Zelda excited.

"I'll pass"

"Marthy, don't be a spoilsport. It will be fun" said Peach with puppy eyes.

"Agh… OK, I'm in but just a match"

"Yay! Let's meet in the tennis court in half an hour. Zelda and I have to change clothes; don't think its easy to play dressed like this"

"Just don't take your precious time. Last time we had to go to the beach you took like 3 hours to pick your swimsuit"

With that the princess and queen went to their rooms while Ike went to the common room to watch whatever was on TV and Marth to tidy his hair up again. But 10 minutes later Peach came with a box.

"Ike! This is for you"

"For me? What is it?" said a stupefied Ike

"Its tennis clothes, it will be easier to play with these on. I bought them for Mario but they didn't fit him. Put these on for the match, please?"

"I'm fine with my clothes"

"Pretty pleaaaaaase?" said Peach with her puppy eyes

"I don't have other option, right? Well, I'll use them"

"Thank you! You won't regret it!" and with that Peach left hoping with a naughty smile

_20 minutes later…_

Surprisingly, Peach and Zelda were on time in the tennis court with Marth as well. Ike was nowhere to be found. Peach was with her athletic clothes and Zelda had a yellow shirt with a white skirt. Marth had his tunic on, only without his cape and armor.

"What's taking Ike so long?" Peach secretly grinned

"Look, there's Ike!"

There was Ike with white shorts and shirt tight enough to see his muscular chest and his rear

"You look great!" said Peach trying to hide her grins

"and very athletic" responded Zelda

"and sexy…" gasped Marth which drew everyone's attention

"Uh-uh-I mean why does Ike have that on?"

"I gave that to him. Sorry Marth, I only got one uniform. OK, the rules are simple: you just have to hit ball with the rackets to the other team's court without touching the net"

"Sounds simple, but we don't have rackets"

"Oh, I have a lot of rackets so I brought 4" saying that Peach handed to each fighter their rackets. Ike and Marth had an image of a sword on their rackets and Zelda had the Triforce symbol on hers. Peach had a crown on hers. Everyone wondered how Peach managed to have those rackets but decided to forget about it.

So it was Peach and Zelda vs Ike and Marth

Peach served first. Ike hit the ball but Peach rushed in and returned it.

"15-0"

Peach served again but Marth hit the ball weakly and it hit the net

"30-0"

Peach made a good serving that 'Perfect' appeared on top on her. But Ike, having good reflexes, hit the ball hard enough that the princesses couldn't do anything about it.

'Finally, point for us' thought Ike but before the ball could do the second bounce Peach gave a kiss into the air and hearts were flying around the ball making it float to Peach and delivering a high blow (Sweet Kiss Return from Mario Power Tennis, if you don't know).

Ike and Marth could only see that 'unexpected' play and…

"40-0"

'So we can play with our abilities then' considered Ike while planning the next move

Peach served again and Marth hardly responded to the serving, sports weren't Marth's strong point. Zelda responded and the ball went flying towards Ike, who hit the ball with brutal force. Again Peach concentrated her energy and made her Sweet Kiss Return and the ball was thrown high into the air. Then Ike approached the ball and did something unexpected: he threw his racket into the air, jumped and…

"AETHER!" caught his racket in the air and threw a deadly shot at the other court. Unfortunately Peach was recovering from her special power (need a lot of energy to do that) and couldn't see that the ball was coming her way…

BOOM!

"Did you hear something?" said Fox to Falco while they were target practicing in the training room

"I don't think so, the walls of the training room are soundproof. You are imagining things"

_Returning to the tennis court…_

Peach was being carried by two waddle dees in a cot to an hospital truck, Ike apologizing endlessly until Peach was taken away.

Marth sweatdropped. "I think we win by default…"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews (if any) are very appreciated!


	2. Soccer

Wow, I got reviews!!! Thank you so much! LinkwithRedSox and BanditsoftheSea encouraged me to do another chapter!

Yet again: HeartfulPeach does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or the characters, just a copy of the game.

______________________________________________________________________

In Norfair a certain red plumber, a space bounty hunter, a blue hedgehog and a green hero were having a battle. Sonic rolled and attacked Samus while she was launching a missile to Link who was throwing his boomerang at Mario who was throwing fireballs at Sonic. Link evaded the missile and saw a white round ball with black patches and tried to grab it.

'Uh? I'm pressing the attack button but I can't grab it!' grunted Link

He then saw Mario jumping towards him and jumped to the other platforms, where Samus and Sonic were. Mario, knowing what ball was for, kicked it and launched the flaming ball to Link who pushed Samus and Sonic. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Mario, there was lava flooding the other side of the field. Mario could only take out his cap and pose while the other 3 fighters were shouting (maybe even cursing) from the background.

AND THE WINNER IS… MARIO!

"Mario how did you use that ball?" asked Link

"It can't be grabbed, so I just kicked it"

"Why not?" said Sonic

"Because its-a soccer ball"

"And what's the problem with that?" interfered Samus

"According to the rules of soccer, you can't touch the ball with your hands"

"Rules of soccer?"

"You never heard of it? It is a sport where you have to score goals to the other team's net"

"Why don't you show us?"

"Well, we could be a team but we need another team"

"Don't worry, leave that to me!" said Sonic with confidence

"Okie-dokie, we will wait for you in the soccer field behind the manor"

With that said, Sonic went inside the Smash Manor while the other 3 fighters went to the field. When they arrived Mario explained their positions.

"Link will be the goalie, Samus is the defender and Sonic and I are going to be the offensive"

"Goalie?"

"You are going to prevent the other team from scoring goals"

"And I suppose I have to defend our side of the field"

"That's-a right!"

"HEYYYYY GUYS! I GOT THE OTHER PLAYERS!" shouted Sonic while coming to the field.

"So this is the team we're supposed to play against?" said Wario

"Link's here too? What a way to waste my time" whined Ganondorf

"Donkey Kong wants to play!"

"These puny beings dare to challenge the Koopa King?!"

"How did you manage to convince THEM to play with us?"

"I just persuaded them with my charm!" answered Sonic, and with 'persuade' he meant asking them non-stop until they agreed to play with them.

Ganondorf was the goalie and the other 3 were playing on the field.

"OK, listen up losers. We are going to play but only with my terms" warned Wario

"Which terms?" asked Mario

"These" and with that said electric walls appeared out of nowhere around the field. "And we can use items. Accept them or we are out"

Mario sighed. "Alright". Then Mario explained the rules to everyone else.

"OK, its Wario time!"

Everyone assumed their positions and the game started. Mario got the ball and was running past Wario and Bowser who were rather slow.

"Pass it to me! Pass it to me! I'm free! I'm free!" exclaimed Sonic

Mario passed it to Sonic who rolled to deliver a shot but he wasn't aware of DK's presence. DK, in an attempt to prevent Sonic's shot, wanted to punch the ball but didn't notice which ball and ended hitting and sending Sonic towards the electric wall. But Wario, just like him, didn't care and continued playing.

"Hey I'm free!" shouted Wario and DK passed the ball to him. Wario got the ball and started heading towards the other side of the field. Mario attempted to steal the ball but Wario released his Gas Mask and asphyxiated Mario. Samus tried to stop Wario but Bowser used his Fire Storm and, with the combination of the gas, made an explosion that Mario and Samus couldn't escape.

Wario aimed, charged and shot towards the goal. Link jumped and punched the ball, which rolled to Bowser. Wario launched 3 green shells at Link, who just tripped when he got hit by them but then got hit by a huge blue shell and froze. Bowser shot and…

GOOOOAAAAALLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!! (very predictable…)

"Take that losers" and with that Wario and the rest of the team left.

"Whoo-hooo" celebrated DK

"Bored the whole time"

"That's because you did nothing. I had fun, hurting those losers hehehehe" commented Bowser, the last words being whispers.

"Yeah, I left a consolation gift to those losers because I feel sorry for them" said Wario while heading to the Smash Manor with his team.

In the field, Mario and Samus (both black because of the explosion), Sonic (who had spikes all over his body) and Link (who was covered in ice) were running for their precious lives as a Chain Chomp was pursuing them, though they weren't lucky enough to evade its bites...

______________________________________________________________________

Reviews are welcome!


	3. Baseball

Hey Pikana, that's right! That was from Super Mario Strikers Charged! Thanks again for reviewing!

HeartfulPeach does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or the characters, but is willing to trade them for a pack of crayons!

____________________________________________________________________

Ike was thinking about the brawl he had with Luigi earlier. They were brawling one-on-one in Battlefield. Ike won the match but during the match he saw Luigi grab a weapon that looked like a stick, only more powerful and with detailed carving. Ike was very curious about it and went to look for Luigi at the common hall. Ike's natural curiosity, as you all know by now, demanded to know more about said object.

Ike came to the common hall but only saw Jigglypuff sleeping on the sofa while Snake was smoking a cigarette on the armchair.

"Snake, have you seen Luigi?"

"Who?"

"Luigi. Mario's bro, green hat, overalls, the shy type…"

"…"

"…"

"Ahh… I saw him going to the kitchen"

So Ike went to the kitchen and saw Luigi shaking and shrieking at something.

"Hey Luigi"

"WAAHH!!!" Luigi screamed, alarmed by Ike's sudden voice

"What's the problem?"

"THERE'S SOMETHING THERE!" Luigi pointed to a mysterious mix inside Kirby's gigantic golden pot.

"That's soup, I think" Ike said. "Well, just leave that there. I wanted to ask you something. Do you remember our fight a while ago? You grabbed something that looked like a stick and I was wondering what that thing was"

"You mean the baseball bat?"

"That's what its called?"

"Oh yeah! It is used in baseball"

"Baseball?"

"It's a sport. It is very fun once you know how to play" Luigi explained. Then he explained the rules of the game.

"Sounds interesting"

"Talking about that makes me play it right now, want to come?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, well for me" Ike replied. Last time he wanted to play a sport it ended with Peach going to the hospital in shock.

"Why not? C'mon it will be fun!"

"Uhm… OK"

"Okie-dokie but the moment you see me playing you will want to try it"

They went to the field, Luigi carrying his green bat and glove and Ike hoping nothing bad would happen.

"I'll bat. I need you to throw the ball at me"

Ike concentrated and shot the ball towards Luigi, who batted the ball. It was falling near Ike and he caught it.

"OUT" someone yelled.

They both turned to see who it was and there was R.O.B.

"Hey R.O.B., want to play with us?"

R.O.B. nodded. Now it was Ike' turn to bat and R.O.B. was the pitcher. R.O.B. began to spin his arms and threw the ball to Ike. Ike managed to hit it and it flew a great distance.

"Wow Ike! You are good!"

"Heh. I think I'm natural at sports"

"You think so? Well I challenge you to bat every single ball R.O.B. throws at you"

"It's on!" and with that said R.O.B. grabbed a bunch of balls and started throwing them at Ike. Surprisingly Ike batted all of them, all of them being homeruns.

"What do you think now?"

"Let's see how you bat this" Luigi nodded to R.O.B., who threw a king bob-omb to Ike. Ike focused his strength and hit it, another homerun as a result.

"You are really great! Well we have to pick all the balls you batted now. I think they went that way" Luigi said and they went to pick the balls. But for some reason you could hear a voice saying 'AND THE WINNER IS… IKE!'

_Meanwhile…_

Pit was resting in the grass when a ball hit his head.

"Owie, that hurt"

Then a barrage of balls came towards him

"AHHHHHH!!! THE SKY IS FALLING!!!"

He wanted to escape but couldn't and ended being knocked out with the 27th hit. When the balls stopped coming Pit opened his eyes, pulling away the balls on him.

"I think it stopped" but then a king bob-omb came towards him and…

BOOM!

"Look Lucas! Fireworks!" Ness pointed outside the window of their room.

"But don't they have to be in the air?"

"Good point" and they both started thinking for about 4 seconds but then decided to drop it.

_Returning to Ike and company…_

Ike found an unconscious angel along the balls Ike batted before. Popo and Nana were standing by staring at them.

"Hey guys, do you know what happened here?" Ike asked

"We were walking by when we heard Pit yelling that the sky was falling and then balls were raining" they answered in unison. "Then a very big bomb landed on Pit's face and there were fireworks, they were beautiful!"

"I think I know now why I heard that voice when we finished playing…"

______________________________________________________________________

I think I might write another story concerning the mysterious soup…

Cookies to those who review!


	4. Car Racing

Hey there! Sorry for making the chapters so short (I myself know that) but I will try to make them as long as I can (don't expect much though =S)

HeartfulPeach does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or the characters, but wishes to own them.

______________________________________________________________________

It was another boring day for the smashers at Smash Manor. In the common hall Lyn and Ike were planning to visit Peach at the hospital, Yoshi was lying down beside the sofa, Marth was reading a book, Lucario had been building a card pyramid for the last 4 hours, DK and Diddy Kong were playing with their bongos and electric guitar, Luigi and Captain Falcon were watching car racing in the high definition TV, Ness and Lucas were having a contest over who had the biggest bubble gum, Fox and Falco were polishing their blasters and R.O.B. was just standing by motionless.

"Oh, that was a great race" exclaimed Luigi

"I can do better than that" boasted Falcon

"What are you seeing?" Ike asked, his curiosity striking again.

"We are watching a mediocre car racing" responded Falcon

"Car racing?" Ike insatiable curiosity demanded to know more.

"Yeah, it's a race where you have to be faster than anyone else using cars" explained Falcon "but this is nothing compared to the races I've been". Everyone just moved their hands in the air while saying "yeah, sure, whatever"

"YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?! I'LL PROVE IT! LET'S HAVE A CAR RACE!"

Everyone turned their heads towards him.

"Can we do that here?" asked Fox

"Master Hand would be mad if he finds out" said Lucas nervously

"We'll race in a short circuit, just 1 lap, he will never find out!"

"You mean here in the manor?" introduced Lyn

"Yeah, and you can borrow the karts that are on the garage"

Everyone was excited at this except for Lucario, who wanted to finish his pyramid, and Marth who didn't care and just concentrated into read his book.

"I will plan the course while you go and select your karts"

Everyone went outside to pick their karts but there were only six.

"We need to pair if we want everyone to have a kart" Lyn advised

"I want to be with Ness" said Lucas

"DK will be with Diddy Kong" said the big primate with red tie

"Fox, wanna be my partner?" asked Falco. Fox nodded.

Ike, Lyn and Luigi sweatdropped while watching the others partnering up. That was very obvious.

"Ike, do you mind if… if you … if you want to… be" Lyn began to say while playing with her fingers nervously

"Lyn, do you want to be my partner?" Ike interrupted, oblivious at Lyn's speech

"Ah, sure!" Lyn happily answered

"Hey Yoshi, do you want to team up?" asked Luigi. Yoshi just stared at him with his eyes narrowed. It was a stupid question considering the fact that everyone had a team mate.

While everyone were teaming up R.O.B. transformed its lower parts into R.O.B.-Legs (the ones from Mario Kart DS). The DK team selected their own kart, the DK Jumbo, Luigi and Yoshi had the Turbo Yoshi kart, Fox and Falco selected the Wild Wing, Lyn and Ike chose the Daytripper. The only ones left were the Goo-Goo Buggy and the Blue Falcon. It was OBVIOUS that Falcon would ride his futuristic hovercraft. Ness and Lucas didn't have other option.

"Are we supposed to race in THIS?" pointed Ness. Everyone giggled while seeing the PK kids mounting the crib-looking kart.

"Hey guys I made the course!" said Falcon when he arrived

"We will begin our race in the garden where Peach's rosebushes are, then we will go to the front of the manor, next we will enter the manor into the common hall, after that we will exit through the doors that lead to the pool and reach the gardens again."

Saying that everyone mounted their karts and went to the garden. They found Red there training with his pokemon.

"Are you guys doing a race?"

"No, we will have a tea party with karts" said Falco sarcastically

"Oh, that sounds awesome!" Everyone just slapped their heads.

"Hey Red do us a favor and do the countdown" said Falcon

"Countdown for a karts-only tea party? Sure!" Everyone decided to leave him like that.

"Before we begin let me tell you that we are going to play with item boxes"

"You mean the colorful boxes?" asked Ike

"How do you know about them?"

"Because they are just there" Ike pointed towards said boxes

"Yeah, that's them. Touch them to get an item and use them to your advantage"

"OK, are you ready?" Red warned

"Wait! I'm not ready!" shouted Ness while going to his kart. When did he dismounted his kart and why?

"3, 2, 1… GO!!!" shouted Red at the same time that the karts accelerated, except for Falcon.

"What the hell…? I can't accelerate!" said Falcon

"Hey Falcon, why is there a giant bubble in the back of your kart?"

"What bubble?"

"THAT bubble" Red pointed to the propellants of the Blue Falcon.

"Oh shit! NESS!!!!!" he cursed while remembering that contest Ness and Lucas were having moments ago.

The DK team was in first place and was the first to grab an item box. A roulette appeared out of nowhere and started to spin. It stopped showing an image of three bananas. Diddy, being the co-pilot, started to drop them along the way.

Falco grabbed an item box. Falco got the image of a blaster with the word 'SPECIAL' on it.

"Geez, why do I have to touch one of those things to use my blaster? I only have to draw it out and shoot" and he started to shoot at R.O.B. who was in front of them.

"LASER ATTACKS, COUNTER WITH LASER TOO" he said in a monotone voice and he turned to face Fox and Falco.

"AHHHH!!! HIS HEAD TURNED!!" they shouted in horror

"Wait, he's a robot" stated Fox

R.O.B. started to shoot laser beams from his eyes at them, but Fox evaded them with his superior driving skills; a kart was a toy compared to his Arwing and the Landmaster.

Meanwhile Luigi was throwing green fireballs at Ike and Lyn. Ike could barely evade the attacks.

"Lyn, take control of the kart! I will show them what a real fire attack is"

"How are we going to change places? We need to brake to do that!"

"Just press the Z button!"

"UH? What…" but suddenly she jumped and changed places with Ike

"How did I do that?"

"Don't worry, I pressed it. Now approach Luigi and Yoshi"

Lyn nodded. She tried her best not to touch Luigi's fireballs and DK bananas (which was very hard) and advanced to where the Turbo Yoshi was.

"ERUPTION!" Ike shouted while he lifted Ragnell and thrusted it in the center of the other kart.

"Noooooo!!!" Luigi shouted while the Turbo Yoshi flew into the sky.

"That will show you! Hey Lyn let's switch places again"

"But I don't…" but found herself again jumping and changing places with Ike

"What were you saying?"

"Never mind"

Everyone had passed the front of the manor and had already entered it.

"At last, just 3 cards left to finish my pyramid!" Lucario announced excited

"Uh-huh" said Marth reading his book, not caring about it.

"OK, careful now…" Lucario put a card then another and when he was going to put the last card…

"Hey Donkey, we are very far from them!" exclaimed the smallest of the Kongs.

"Whoo-hoo" shouted DK while going past Marth and ramming into Lucario's pyramid.

R.O.B. and Fox and Falco went after them "damn robot, be still!"

Lucas and Ness followed "hey Lucas you have to attack so that we can pass them!"

Ike and Lyn were last "Hey Marth!" said Lyn while passing him, blowing his hair because of the speed. Marth just turned the page of his book.

"H*ly sh*t! Moth*r fuck*r! Son of a **tch!" Lucario began cursing while several 'beeps' sounded.

"What are you saying?" asked the Ice Climbers when they heard him

"WAH! You were there?! Hearing all of that?!" Lucario said with worry. 'Master Hand's going to kill me!'

"Uhm… they are used to express inner feelings!"

"Inner feelings?"

"Yeah! For example I was very angry and expressed it by saying that!" Lucario said nervously. "Now get out of here. Make shaved ice, go play with your hammers or something"

And with that they left to the training room. They saw Metaknight practicing his swordplay.

"H*ly sh*t! Moth*r fuck*r! Son of a **tch!" they said to him to 'express' their amusement. Metaknight just stood there immobile, having a heart attack 5 seconds later. Then they went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Kirby gave them some cookies and they replied with the same words they had learned that day to 'express' their gratitude and left.

'Noobs; they have yet to learn all of them' Kirby thought

_Returning to the race…_

Everyone was exiting the manor towards the pool. Sheik was lying on one of the reclining chairs, putting tanning oil into her body and tanning herself. She was relaxing when she heard a racket coming from inside the manor. DK passeD by and the smoke made Sheik get up.

"*Cough* *cough* what's happening?"

Lucas launched his PK Thunder and it hit R.O.B. Ness tried to dodge the bananas the kongs were dropping and ended shoving Sheik into the pool.

"CIRCUITS OVERLOADED, CIRCUITS OVERLOADED" R.O.B. began to repeat. He then pushed Fox and Falco and they all fell into the pool.

"CIRCUITS EXTREMELY OVERLOADED! CIRCUITS EXTREMELY OVERLOADED!"

R.O.B. couldn't handle the overloading and exploded, along with Fox, Falco and Sheik.

"NOOOOOO!!!" was all they could say before launching into the sky.

"Hahahahaha" laughed Ness while seeing the explosion "Good job Lucas"

"Hehehehe, thanks"

"Let's look for them after this to take a photo and publish it on the Internet!"

"Uhm… Ness, shouldn't you be watching where are you going?"

"What? Oh! Yes!" but little after he returned to see the path ahead of him he slipped with a giant banana.

"WAAAHHHH!!!"

They slipped towards Peach's rosebushes, which had thorns.

"OUCH! OUCH!"

Then they stopped at the garden.

"How did we end in here?" Lucas wondered

"I think we took a shortcut!"

"So we won?"

"No yet. We have to cross the finish line"

"OK, let's get going!"

But before they could they heard something.

"TRIPLE FINISH!!!" Red commanded to his pokemon. While the others were racing he was training with his pokemon. Unfortunately he didn't see Lucas and Ness when he commanded his Final Smash.

"WAAAHHHH!!!" and they went into the sky like stars

Ike touched an item box and the roulette began to spin.

"Where did that roulette come from?" Lyn asked

"I don't know"

Lyn got a lightning but she wondered what it was for.

"Ike, what does this do?"

"Just use it now!"

Lyn obeyed Ike and used it and a thunder was heard.

"We are almost there!"

"But DK was up first. Where is he?" as Lyn asked they heard something crush under them.

"What was that?"

"I didn't see anything in the road. Maybe it was a rock"

When Ike and Lyn arrived Red greeted them.

"Hey did the tea party with karts ended?"

Ike and Lyn sighed. 'Can't believe he still doesn't get it'

"Where is everyone else?" asked Falcon while trying to get the chewing gum out of the propellants.

"Hey where were you? Weren't you supposed to show us how great you are?"

"Those little brats put chewing gum in the propellants of my precious Blue Falcon!" he explained "so that means this race is null. We'll have to wait for everyone"

"Didn't DK come here first?" Lyn asked

"Nope. You are the first ones to arrive"

"Well, I think everyone else is out of the race. It was an explosive race" Ike said while scratching his nape.

"I can't wait for them forever! I have to repair Blue Falcon. I will go get some tools."

"We will park the karts at the garage"

"And I'm going to the arcade room!" Red said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"We don't care what you do with your life" Falcon growled "If you want to throw yourself from a cliff go ahead"

When everyone left, Pit was walking by the garden. He miraculously was in good condition after the incident the other day.

"Peach is going to murder someone when she comes back from the hospital but let's just relax a bit right now" he said to himself while looking at the now destroyed rosebushes.

"Ahh… what a nice day!" he said while stretching himself.

Suddenly Lucas and Ness with their kart crashed beside him.

"AHH!!!! THE SKY IS FALLING AGAIN!!!" he shouted while running away but got squashed by Fox and Falco (with their kart), R.O.B., Sheik, Luigi and Yoshi (including kart)

"Ouch. That's going to hurt him tomorrow" Luigi commented

Yoshi nodded.

______________________________________________________________________

Tried my best to do this chapter. Hope you liked it! The next is Ike and Lyn's visit to Peach in the hospital. Review plz!


	5. A day at the hospital

Thank you so much for your support! I'm relieved now that I know that my first fanfic was a success! (or at least it's not that bad)

HeartfulPeach does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or the characters, but desires to have them.

______________________________________________________________________

"Ike! Hurry up!"

"Coming!"

"You too Marth!"

"Couldn't you have waited five more minutes? My hair's a mess!" complained Marth

"It's not good to have two ladies waiting!" Zelda answered back

"Marth and Zelda are coming with us?" Ike asked to Lyn

"Yeah, they are going to visit Link so we can go together to the hospital!"

"What happened to Link?"

"He had a soccer match but it didn't go well…" Marth remembered

"Hey guys! Where are you going?" asked Kirby and the Ice Climbers

"We are going to the hospital to visit Peach and Link"

"Can we go with you?"

"Sure! The more the merrier! Who are you going to visit?"

"I want to visit Metaknight, Sonic, Fox, Falco…" Kirby began to say with a hidden malicious grin

"Awww! Aren't you the cutest thing?"

"OK, let's go. We don't want to be late"

When they arrived at Hope Hospital, they heard a doctor and a nurse discussing

"Doctor Stiles, there is a patient with the name of R.O.B…." said the blond-haired nurse

"Angie, I have already heard about it but I'm not a repairman! I'm a doctor who attends people"

Ike went to the receptionist to ask about the rooms Peach and Link were being hospitalized.

"Excuse me, I would like to know where Peach and Link are, they are patients in this hospital"

"Are you related to them?"

"We are their friends and we came to visit them"

"Let's see… Ms. Peach is in room 217"

"And Link?" asked Zelda anxiously

"He is in critical condition; the only ones who can see him are his family"

"But he hasn't any family! I'm like his family!"

"Sorry but I can't let you see him"

"Let's go see Peach, Ike. I'm sure she will be happy to see us" said Lyn while pushing Ike into the elevator.

"But what about Link?"

"I'm sure Zelda has her methods"

"LISTEN YOU F*CK*NG B*TCH! I'M HERE TO SEE LINK AND IF YOU DON'T TELL WHERE IS HIS ROOM I'M GOING TO…"

"Zelda calm down!" said Marth while holding her "they are going to kick us out of here!"

"…UNTIL YOUR PATHETIC SORRY ASS BLEED!"

"OK, OK but don't harm me! Mr. Link is in room 225"

"Thank you! See Marth? You can achieve anything with a little chatter!"

'I don't have to mess up with her for my own good' though Marth while him and Zelda were going into the elevators.

"Excuse me miss, I'm looking for a talking fox and an ugly falcon" asked Kirby

"Mr. McCloud and Mr. Lombardi are in room 248"

"Thank you"

"And we are looking for a strange hedgehog and a blue round little swordsman with a mask" said the Ice Climbers

"Mr. Metaknight is in room 218 and Mr. Sonic is in room 250"

"Hey let's go together to see them!"

"OK, but why would we want to see Fox and Falco?"

"To see them suffer! WUAHAHAHA" said Kirby with an evil laugh.

Everyone stared at him

"I mean, why these poor people have to suffer?" cried Kirby

They found room 248 and entered it.

"Look! There they are!" pointed Kirby

Fox and Falco were found, resting peacefully in their beds

"The nurses said they have convulsive disorders" said Nana

"And that they need silence and relaxation" continued Popo

"Hehehe! It's funny. Why don't you try it?" Kirby said while moving Falco with his hand. Falco began to convulse.

"Kirby! Leave him alone!"

"Yeah! Or we will tell the nurses!" warned Popo

"OK, OK but just because I was beginning to get bored. Let's go see Sonic!" Kirby said while pushing Popo and Nana to the door. While Kirby was leaving he threw a bumper at the room and began to rebound across the room.

"What was that sound?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Just keep moving!" Kirby said while containing his grins. Inside the room Falco and Fox were convulsing in the floor while all the mechanic devices were being destroyed and making loud noises.

_Meanwhile in room 217…_

"Hey Peach! How are you doing?" said Lyn as she entered the room and handed Peach a roses bouquet

"Oh Ike! Lyn! I'm fine. I'm better now. The doctor said that I'm on recovery so I will leave soon"

"Peach, I'm so sorry!"

"Ike, I have already told you millions of times that it's OK . It's not as if I'm in Pit's condition" she said while pointing to the other side of the room where Pit was resting with many bandages and had his body covered in plaster.

"Pit, is that YOU?!"

"What happened?"

"He has a lot of broken bones. He told me there was this crazy race the other day and that cars were falling"

Ike and Lyn just whistled.

"It's so nice for you to come and visit me. You even brought me roses"

"No problem!"

"That's what friends are for"

"Thank you so much!"

_In room 250…_

"Hi Sonic! How are you!" said Kirby playfully

"Kirby, you know that Sonic has a neurogenic shock" said Nana

"I know! I just wanted to be sure" he said while shaking Sonic

"Helloooo! Kirby to Sonic, do you copy me?"

"Kirby stop that!

"Hehehe, no response. Let's go to Metaknight's room!" Kirby said while pushing again the Ice Climbers out of the room.

_Meanwhile in room 225…_

"Link! Are you alright?"

"The doctor said he needs a blood transfusion immediately but there is no donor. Besides his blood type is O- so that means he needs the other person to have the same blood type and let me tell you that it is rare for someone to have that bloof type..."

"Oh, Link!" Zelda cried while she was kneeling beside Link's bed but then got an idea.

"I will save him! I have the same blood type as him" Zelda out of nowhere took out a knife and cut her arm

"ZELDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I will give him my blood! For his sake! Although I have to make him drink from my blood I will do it!" she then started to suck her wound and approached Link.

'My plan is working! I am going to kiss him! I can't believe it!'

But when their mouths were a few centimeters away from each other she heard someone's voice.

"Zelda, infusing blood though the mouth is not effective"

"Samus?! Are you in here?" she recognized immediately

"Yes, I'm on the other side of the curtains"

Marth pushed away the curtains to reveal the bounty hunter lying on a bed

"Samus, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking the same"

"We are here to visit Link"

"Then you should let him rest. To visit someone is to be by his side not to give kisses while he's asleep"

"Oh, sorry. I think I got carried away" Zelda laughed nervously

"You THINK so?! I was scared to death!" Marth said very shocked

"So… what are you doing in here?"

"I was with Link in the same soccer match but my armor protected me so I got minor injuries. I'm on recovery so I will be out before you imagine it"

"That's good news but what about Link" said a very worried Zelda

"If you have the same blood type as him then inform that to the doctor to begin the transfusion"

"Zelda we have to treat your wound too!" said Marth while fingering the bleeding wound

"Could you please help me bandage it?"

"I think my hands are numb" said Marth nervously

"You are scared of blood right?" stated Samus

"It's-it's not that! I will call the doctor!" and Marth left the room

_In room 218…_

"Hey Metaknight!" Kirby shouted while entering the room. Metaknight jumped from the surprise

"Don't do that! I'm recovering from my cardiogenic shock, you know!"

"You mean your heart attack?"

"To put it simply, yes"

"So how are you doing?"

"Well, thanks for asking. The doctor said that I need to be careful to not let my heart increase its rhythm or I might have another attack"

"Oh really?" Kirby said with an evil grin and his eyes partially closed

"Who's over there?" asked Popo

"That's Mario. He has a an hypovolemic shock"

"Hey Mario! Are you awake?"

"Mamma mia!"

"Stop surprising other people! Especially if they have problems with their hearts!"

"Hey Nana we better get Kirby out of here before he does something like he did with the other..."

"Hey Popo look at this!" Kirby said while showing him a big spider in front of his face

"AHH!!! H*ly sh*t!"

"No! Popo don't say that! Remember what Master Hand told us about not saying those words! Besides Metaknight is in here!" Nana said then turned to Metaknight.

"He's not moving anymore…"

"Look Mr. Beep Beep is doing a strange singular noise" said Kirby while pointing to the mechanism "It is not longer doing paused beeps but only one beep. I think my job is finished in here!" he said while heading out of the room

"I think I know now why he wanted to come" Nana stated

"Yeah me too" Popo added

While Kirby was in the hall he heard two nurses talking

"Poor kids! Having third degree burns all over your body is terrible!"

"Are you talking about Ness and Lucas in room 222?"

"Yes, they can't touch anything because it would hurt them. I hope they get better soon"

'I think they need someone to give them a HUGE hug' Kirby thought while heading towards room 222

______________________________________________________________________

Yeah, I know. A little Trauma Center crossover. I like that game so I put Derek and Angie in it along with the name of the hospital they met.

Cardiogenic shock: heart attack

Hypovolemic shock: the heart is unable to supply enough blood to the body

Neurogenic shock: result from severe central nervous system (brain and spinal cord) damage

**LinkwithRedSox****: **Oh! That was very good! :)  
Lol, sad Pit...heheh  
The soccer chapter also good!

**BanditsoftheSea****: **I'm liking these chapters! The only thing that's not perfect, is the fact that the chapters are so short =[ But that's just me... Anyways, keep up the good work!

**Pikana**: WOW! WOW! This is fantastic!

**JapanManiac**: Geez, Thats Pit bashing! Oh, and when you say Lyn do you mean Lyn from Fire Emblem 7?

Yep, that's Lyn from Fire Emblem 7 and she also appears in Super Smash Bros Brawl.

YAY FOR REVIEWS! *gives cookies to everyone*

AND THANKS FOR YOUR KIND SUPPORT!!!


End file.
